Touch
by AllianceXCross
Summary: Everyone has desires. Everyone has a fantasy. And, everyone has that moment where they cross the line. But what happens when you can't control it? What happens when you can't escape? ELSA/HANS (AU)


**Authors Notes:** Hey Guys! I found this one my computer from a while back and decided I wanted to upload it because this story has such a different plot than what I'm use to writing! So, just a quick couple notes:

This story does move very fast, I think I was just trying to go through events as quickly as possible so it doesn't get too lost in all the little details.

This story is a total AU! Think of it as if all the characters were living in our day and age. Elsa is in college (22-23ish in age)

And lastly, this was only intended for a one shot, but I think I made the story line too long so I broke it up into a couple chapters!

Hopefully you enjoy!

^0^

I don't know what came over me. Hiccup was everything I needed to be happy, wasn't he? He had a stable job, was well known, a great man all around. He was sweet and caring, always making sure I was well taken care of.

But I wanted something more out of line, something crazy and with no strings attached. It was a wild fantasy that roamed savagely in my mind each time I was out with Hiccup. It got to the point I couldn't be happy with him anymore, so I broke it off. This devastated him more than me, but it was what I wanted.

Besides, it's not like I was the 'best' girlfriend in the world. For over a year, I had a night job. Only my brother had known about it, but it's what helped pay bills in the end. I worked as an exotic dancer at one of the local strip clubs. I was everything they were looking for, as they only had brunettes and raven-haired girls in their lineup. Platinum blonde was something new and edgy for them. I never stripped, but I certainly got close to. A lot of the other girls had work done on their bodies, but mine was untouched. And I feel like that's what drove a lot of 'regulars' back. Luckily, I don't work there anymore when it got shut down, so I picked up a job as a barista.

"Well, we're only in college, if you're unhappy with the choice you made, maybe just get back together with him," my best friend, Anna, said. She was a slim, brunette with green eyes that were just shades away from being blue.

"Anna, I don't want to hurt him. And it's not like that, he moved across the city to get away from me," I defended, crossing my arms. We decided to sit outside on the coffee shop patio, but the wind chill found its way through my jean jacket.

"Fine," she pouted, looked at her phone and then perked up again, "oh my gosh, Kristoff is having a party tomorrow night!"

"I don't really party."

"Come for me! Please! You found a prince charming, now it's my turn!" She smiled and I sighed, reluctantly agreeing.

(THE NEXT DAY)

I didn't want to dress up too much, but I was unexpectedly giddy. Something was coursing through my veins, the unknown of the night seemed to thrill me much more than it should have.

"Jack, I'm going to be home late tonight," I announced to my younger brother. He was the only family I had left since our parents died in a terrible car crash. Both my mom and my dad were only children, so there were no long distance relatives out there.

Only us.

He poked his head into my room. He had blue eyes that were lighter than my own. He also had the same pale skin and light hair.

"I'm not going to be home either, why're you getting all dressed up?"

"I'm going out," I said, turning around in the mirror and making sure my short blue skirt wasn't too short. Maybe I should wear jeans.

"Well, I know for sure it's not with Hiccup," Jack said, suddenly there was an acidic tone in his voice. Hiccup and Jack had been friends for years; in fact, Hiccup was younger than me while we had been dating.

"Why do you say it like that?" I spun around to catch him walking out.

"Not all my friends are there to be your toys."

^0^

(AT THE PARTY)

What Jack said to me kind of hurt, I broke up with Hiccup because I just wasn't happy anymore, not because I was using him for anything, like his body or the sex. I feel like Jack associates me with this because I worked the club, but it's not true. We just didn't click the way I thought we would. And I thought Hiccup would bring me back from my rebellious behavior. He walked the line and I hoped he would curb my fascination with the thrill of danger.

But since the break up, Hiccup refuses to talk to Jack because of me. Hiccup even found out that during our time together I was working the club. I think that was the turning point for him, he packed up and moved on without looking back at Jack or I.

I wanted to try and talk to Anna, but when I found her she was talking to that Kristoff guy she was drooling over. Super good-looking, tall and very nicely built. She had good taste in men, I knew that for sure.

Leaving them be, I took to the bar this huge house had. Honestly, it was so big! The backyard had a pool and had a bar out there too.

"Can I offer you a drink," a husky voice said behind me when I glanced around I couldn't help a smile.

"Sure," I took the drink from the man's hands.

He was tall, and wore a white t-shirt that flowed over his sculpted chest and biceps. He made blue jeans look, suddenly very _very_ good.

"It's not drugged?" I laughed and took a sniff of the drink. Even though it was intended as a joke, I suddenly didn't want to drink it just in case. There were far too many accidents at the strip club where this happened, and I rarely ever took the bait so instead, I took a fake sip out of it. Until I could get my own drink at least.

"My name is Hans," he leaned in towards me and I noticed the various green specks in his eyes, making them look mossy green. It suited his bronze complexion.

"Elsa," I managed.

I found that throughout the night Hans and I talked a lot more than intended. Just the way he would say my name brought a strange sensation through me. Hans touched the exposing skin on my thigh at one point in the night when we took to the outdoors for more privacy. Shivers exploded their way down my spine as I thought about those big hands touching me, those arms wrapped around my body.

Hans was different than Hiccup who was adventurous and an artist, and for our first kiss I had to man up and do it. Actually, if I remembered right, I did most of the 'firsts' with him, always initiating things that I knew Hiccup should have initiated.

But Hans was that edgy thrill I was suddenly looking for. He was a manly man who worked with his uncle on cars and loved fixing things. There was sexiness in the way he spoke; it was also edgy and exciting. He was suggestive but never pressuring and the more I saw him flash a suggestive smile, the hotter he was.

He sent a marathon of shivers through my body when he finally pushed me against a tree on our walk to his place. Or was it a walk to my place? I couldn't remember, the alcohol was flushing its way through my body and everything seemed to be a blur. Everything but Hans, who was suddenly kissing me.

There was a rush of endorphin's then, as I ran a hand through his perfectly sculpted hair. We finally found our way to a house, his I assumed as I didn't recognize it. Stumbling in, he didn't waste any time. He gently threw me up on the wall, kissing my neck, then my jaw and finally my lips again. His hands were at my waist, pushing up my tank top which he threw over my head, exposing my lace bra. I returned the favor, and revealed a hard stomach and sculpted bronze chest.

Hans pulled away breathless before trailing kisses down my neck and chest, past my stomach which danced with anticipation. He lingered on the band of my short skirt before his thumbs pulled down the fabric. I threw my head back and let out a moan when he kissed the area around my pulsing core.

His pants came off and before I knew it, he lifted me up, squeezing my ass. He took me on the couch, throwing me down and hovering over me.

"Elsa," he growled my name before kissing my neck again. His hands were between my trembling legs as he stroked in sensational circles. Arching my back into him, he released my bra and nothing was between us anymore.

^0^

I woke up in a haze, not remembering too much of the night. My head suddenly was pounding and I needed to find a washroom to use really bad.

Trying not to wake him, I peeled myself away from his warm body.

In all honesty, he had a very nice house. I wondered who else lived here with him, as I walked through the halls after finding the washroom. I noticed one of the storage closet doors were open so I stepped in to close it, but noticed an outline of another door just behind it. Curious, I pushed on it and the door slowly creaked open.

Normally, I would never walk into a room I didn't know, but something caught my attention. Stepping into the room, I stifle a gasp.

There were huge blown up pictures of me everywhere in this room. Pictures of when I was younger, young enough when I use to wear my hair in a bun all the time, so back in my freshmen year of high school. He even had pictures of me while I was at work, in my various outfits as different men reached out to touch and hold my hips. Even pictures of me at my new work in my barista outfit at the coffee shop.

Then there were pictures of me, in my window of my bedroom. I wasn't facing the camera, but there was the long exposed skin of my back and bare buttocks that was captured. There were so many pictures; all following me around from high school to, about now (I have changed my hairstyles a lot)

Something caught my attention on the very far side of the room; I walked over to a desk covered in more printed photos of me to a laptop that was open. Pushing aside the pictures, I found one of me at my parent's funeral. Breathing heavily, I pushed everything aside and the computer was unlocked. I immediately found a document named 'ELSA' and opened it.

The first document was a video which I opened.

It was a little shaky as the cameraman walked around the outside of a dark house. He finally came to a window, where he slowly put up the camera. Immediately, I recognized the interior of the house.

It was my house, the living room of it at least. My father walked into view suddenly, he grabbed a bottle of alcohol. Which wasn't unusual for him, he was a heavy drinker.

Something snapped in my head suddenly, I remembered this night! This was the night I tried to block away from my memories for so long.

I watched in horror as I walked into the scene finally, a towel wrapped around me as I walked out of the hot-tub we had in the back before selling it. I fast forwarded the video, horrified that the entire incident was caught on camera. Dad beckoned me over, ripped off my towel and tiny two piece before grabbing me and holding me down on the couch. I remembered that night, no one was home. Mom had left because this was one of the night's my parents had fought. Jack had been out with Hiccup.

So no one heard me screaming when my dad touched me in ways I couldn't describe. Suddenly, I remembered why I joined the strip club. After this incident, I felt vile and sick to my stomach about my body. I needed a release, and I found it at the club. I continued to watch the video as my dad held me down so hard I bruised. He pushed his hips so hard into me, I screamed out in pain...

Closing the video, I couldn't watch anymore. I felt sick to my stomach, I had tried so hard to forget about that night and here it was, caught on film. I closed the document, and suddenly found another one with the label 'CAR' on it. Opening it I found pictures of diagrams for a 2004 Mazda Tribute, the same SUV my parents had crashed in. Opening one of the files, the diagram was of break removals for the car.

My parents crashed driving due to brake failures.

I was shaking now, when I heard a creak from someone walking up the stairs. Jumping slightly, I closed the document and the laptop. I threw pictures over the laptop and made a run for the door.

"Elsa," I jumped when Hans said my name just as I closed the door on the closet.

"H-Hans! I didn't know you were awake," I shuddered.

"What are you doing up here?" He gave me a hard look.

"I-I had to use the bathroom, this is such a beautiful house, do you live in it all by yourself?" I stepped around him and began to walk down the stairs, he followed me.

"Yeah, it's for when we decide to live together," he said chuckling and I spun around. The look on my face must have given something away because he stopped laughing, "When I marry you of course."

I tried laughing, but it didn't sound funny at all.

"You're beautiful, a girl like you deserves to be cherished," he said in a low growl as he touched the exposed skin on my arm. A shiver ran through my spine but not with bliss. His touch felt incredibly slimy and wrong now, compared to last night.

"And I plan on cherishing you, Elsa," he was leaning into me now, pushing my back against a wall. He kissed me roughly and I pulled away for air. He continued to kiss my neck, "the bond we have is unbreakable."

Closing my eyes, I was shaking so hard. I lightly pushed him off me, but he resisted.

"I-I need to go, Hans," I pushed harder and his head snapped up at me.

Almost like it was planned, my cell phone began ringing from the living room. He followed as I got to it first, and noticed it was Anna calling.

"J-Jack! Hey!" I stuttered and glanced nervously at Hans who was standing at the door in a pair of briefs. I hoped he didn't see the actual name of the caller.

"Uh, Els its Anna!" she said through the phone but I ignored her.

"You forgot your keys? Sure, yeah I'm not far from the house, I'll come let you in," I acted as if Jack was talking to me on the other line.

"Elsa! What's going on –"

"O-okay, see you soon, bye."

_Click. _

"Stupid brother, he forgot his keys." I was looking around for my clothes, putting my skirt and shirt on as fast as I could. Hans stood there, his eyes intense. When I tried to move past him, he grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. I tried not to flinch at his touch.

"Stay for a little bit longer," he asked as he rested his face into crook of my neck.

Laughing nervously, I pushed him off and he complied this time, "I-I can't, he's locked outside."

Hans stood straight up, grabbing my hand he placed a light kiss on it, "I'll treasure you Elsa, just let me spoil you. I'll treat you like a queen," he breathed before finally letting me leave. I ran to my car as fast as I could, which was left at the party house just down the block.

^0^

"Jack!" I yelled throughout the open house when I finally got home.

"Jack, make sure all the doors are locked – wha!" I jumped in surprise when I found him sitting in the living room on the couch, Hans sitting next to him with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jack asked, looking over the back of the sofa.

"W-we need to talk," I said as firmly as I could. When Hans or Jack didn't move I said, "alone."

Jack moved to the kitchen with me and I turned to meet him.

"W-who is that?" I nodded, into the living room, crossing my arms over my chest. I felt uncomfortable and nervous, suddenly.

"He's a friend I met a while back. His name is Hans; he's been out of the country for the last couple months. He just got back in last night," Jack said, eyeing me.

"Look, Jack you can't hang out with him, he's not a good guy."

"What?" Jack looked offended, "how would you know you don't even know him."

"Jack, please! Just trust me, he's dangerous!" I begged and he crossed his arms.

"What do you know? What, you want to fuck another one of my friends," Jack never swore, so when he did I flinched.

"What! No, I'm just trying –"

"You know what, just leave him alone! You already got what you wanted from Hiccup and now he's gone! Don't take another one of my friends with you," he glared at me and before I could say another word he began to walk out of the kitchen. I followed, trying to plead with him.

"Hey! Everything okay?" Hans asked cheerfully, and Jack grabbed a jacket from the closet.

"Yeah man, my sisters tripping. Let's get out of here," Jack said angrily before walking out of the front door. Hans was following and I tried to not make eye contact.

"Oh, hey, it's a good thing your brother wasn't locked out of the house, right?"

I glanced up in shock and saw a sly grin form on his face before walking out of the house.

**Authors Notes: **Hey everyone! Thanks for giving this story plot a try! Like I said, I don't usually rush the story line like this, but when I was writing it, I was only interested on getting the main details and emotions of the story.

Hopefully you'll enjoy this short little story, and keep up with it! Only a couple chapters long!

Please review! I would love to hear your thoughts on this! Thanks guys!

Cassie.


End file.
